


Para mí. Para ti. Contigo

by smileinlove



Series: Baker (Months) Palace [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: @sherlockchallenge, COVID-19, Comfort, Coronavirus, Coronavirus epidemic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Mary Morstan, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Romance, Uni!lock, Virus, mystrade, nicotine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Clases, virus, amor y muchos cambios. Sherlock creía que la nicotina mejoraría su día. Estaba muy equivocado.Sherlock Challenge November 2020: Fake
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Baker (Months) Palace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031274
Kudos: 6





	Para mí. Para ti. Contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto, más que diversión.

_Londres_ , _2020_. _Pandemia_. Así pensaba firmar John las tarjetas navideñas. Cada vez que ponía las noticias, menos probabilidad había de volver a casa por vacaciones. No veía un gran problema en saltarse las discusiones familiares ese año, como tampoco lo era seguir las clases desde su antiguo dormitorio. Ahora que dormía con Sherlock, se había convertido en su remanso de paz. Exhaló una nube de vaho y se frotó las manos en ella. Helado. Se quitó los auriculares y levantó la vista. Tuvo que adaptarla a la oscuridad. La clase se había alargado. Su estómago lo confirmó.

En el salón le esperaba Sherlock, ocupando la mesa baja como ampliación de su escritorio. Según le dijo, él dormía unas interminables 8 horas y tenía mucho que estudiar.

—No puedes conectarte con la sábana. No es decente.

—Y anoche, ¿conecté bien? —enarcó una ceja. John elevó las comisuras y entornó los ojos. Siguió hasta la cocina y abrió el frigorífico. Estaba vacío. Lo cerró extrañado y volvió al salón. Sherlock ya estaba tumbado.

—Ayer llené el frigorífico.

—¿Me parece estupendo?

—Qué has hecho, Sherlock —suspiró, pinzándose la nariz—. No tengo más dinero hasta la semana que viene.

—Usa mi tarjeta. Está en la chaqueta de la entrada —sentenció. Cruzó la sábana entreabierta a la altura de la cintura y se giró hacia dentro del sofá.

John se quedó mirándole la espalda casi un minuto, esperando respuesta. Lo único que consiguió fue enfadarse más. Sacó la tarjeta de la chaqueta, se puso la mascarilla y se fue dando un portazo que retumbó las paredes.

Al escucharlo, Sherlock saltó como un resorte. Fumar. Ayudar no era su única idea en mente cuando donó toda la comida del frigorífico. John se había ido, era su oportunidad. ¿Quería hacerlo después de todo el tiempo que llevaba limpio? No. ¿Lo necesitaba? Necesitaba paz amargamente y, si eso le hacía olvidar el caos mundial, le valía.

¿Dónde los habría escondido John esta vez? Se pasó las manos por la cara. Le costaba pensar con claridad. John cambiaba los cigarrillos de lugar todo el tiempo para impedir que Sherlock los encontrara, pero la casa era limitada.

Comenzó por el salón, levantando sillones y rebuscando entre los libros. Comprobó las alacenas, en la chimenea y dentro de ella. Incluso debajo de la alfombra. Pasó a la cocina, mirando con cuidado alrededor de su último experimento. Ni siquiera en la mochila de John. –Tienen que estar en el baño. Por favor –miró por cada rincón y finalmente encontró una caja. Parches. 3 parches. _Maldito John_.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del doctor en el Tesco. _Algo va a pasar_. Llevaba 20 minutos dando vueltas por los pasillos recordando la lista del día anterior. Ya solo le quedaba la leche antes de volver a llenar el frigorífico. Nada más acordarse de que lo había llenado hacía menos de 24 horas le enervaba. Se paró y tomó aire. Igual daría otras veinte o treinta vueltas más.

En casa, Sherlock se había tenido que conformar con los tres parches y el sofá. Exhaló al techo, simulando su anhelo. Esas últimas semanas habían sido caóticas. Ya vivía con John, pero compartir cama, dormitorio, espacio reducido… Se sentía abrumado. Aun así, no quería volver a dormir sin él. Su palacio mental se estaba sosteniendo en una piedra de río y necesitaba nicotina.

Podría haber salido a comprar cigarrillos, salvo que todos los locales estaban avisados para no venderle por orden de Mycroft. Ni siquiera parches ni nada parecido. Solo John tenía acceso. Viviría con un buen doctor si no lo dejaba antes. Podría haberlos conseguido de otra forma, aun sin tarjeta, pero no quiso. _No. Todavía no. Todavía puedo aguantar_ , se repetía una y otra vez. _Esta vez lo conseguiré_.

Una hora estuvo tumbado en el sofá, absorbiendo cada ápice de los parches. ¿Le estaban haciendo efecto? Técnicamente sí. Mentalmente no. Se levantó de un brinco, se puso la mascarilla y descendió las escaleras deslizando la manga de la camisa bajo el abrigo. Necesitaba más y sabía quién podía darle más.

Por eso fue andando hasta las oficinas de Scotland Yard. Llegó con las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos y la bufanda cubriéndole hasta los ojos. Lestrade estaba estudiando con el libro de DI al lado del radiador del pasillo. Nada más escuchar sus pasos, agitó la cabeza sin levantarla, negativa.

—Vamos, Gavin.

—Es Greg.

—Seguro que te queda algún parche. Te doy 50 libras.

—Tu hermano me ha hecho prometer que no te daría ni uno.

—¿100 libras? Mycroft es un fumador sobreprotector. ¿Qué te dice eso de él?

—Lo está dejando y tengo examen —alzó la cabeza de libro—. ¿Quieres que te arreste, Sherlock?

…

Al doblar la esquina de la tienda, un abrigo negro se encontraba entre los refrigerados y John. Contuvo la tentación de agarrarlo por el hombro y darle la vuelta. Le miraba de arriba abajo. Estaba seguro de que era Sherlock. Fue a la sección de leche mirándole de reojo. Tez nívea, pelo oscuro. Más corto. No importaba. Era capaz de habérselo cortado él mismo. Entonces fue a la sección de yogures, al otro lado, pasando por detrás. La mascarilla se camuflaba entre las solapas y el cabello. Estaba convencido de que era él. Cuando rodó el carrito hacia el pasillo de al lado, le cortó el paso.

—¡Perdona! —alzó la voz. La persona se giró—. ¿Tom?

—¿John? ¡Cuánto tiempo! No te había visto —dijo con alegría. Le tomó un segundo cambiar el tono—. Siento lo de Mary —en la cabeza de John la situación se estaba reestructurando.

—Gracias. ¿Qué… haces por aquí?

—Bueno, me he mudado hace poco, en el mejor momento —rio nervioso—. Molly y yo nos separamos, ya lo sabrás.

—Seguro que encuentras a alguien.

—Algún día. Y tú qué, ¿volviste con Sherlock? —la sonrisa de John se veía en sus ojos.

…

John salió de la tienda con la expresión aún tras la mascarilla. Una persona envuelta en un gran abrigo le golpeó al pasar corriendo. Se tambaleó. Hizo malabarismos y consiguió quedarse de pie. Sin embargo, no puedo ver más allá de ese abrigo, al parecer, muy común ese invierno.

Cuando llegó a casa, se cambió y fue directo a la cocina. Desde allí comenzó a hablarle a su compañero, tumbado en el sofá como lo había dejado, con la vista fija en la compra que desinfectaba en la encima. La mesa llevaba ocupada semanas por el mismo experimento.

—He visto a Tom.

—Qué Tom —contestó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Alto, estuvo casado con Molly —Sherlock asintió con dificultad—. Sigue soltero.

—¿Estás insinuando algo? —dijo más calmado.

—Solo era un dato —rio—. Se ha mudado por la zona y le he dado mi teléfono. Parece un buen tipo.

—Tal vez encuentre a alguien —John sonrió y entró al salón.

—Antes no decías esas cosas —Sherlock se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirarle. El doctor entrecerró los ojos y le tocó la frente—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás sudando. Voy a tomarte la temperatura.

—Estoy bien.

Volvió con el maletín antes de que Sherlock se negara y se sentó en el borde del sofá. Mientras el termómetro subía, el abrigo de la entrada llamó su atención. El pitido le sacó de su memoria.

—36,3. ¿Sabes? Alguien casi me tira hoy en la calle. Juraría que fuiste tú —Sherlock tragó lentamente. John sacudió la cabeza—. Pero llevas aquí todo el día —desvió la atención hacia la manga de la camisa y la subió. Dejó escapar el aliento—. Has encontrado los parches —Sherlock abrió la boca—. No necesitas justificarte. Eran para una emergencia. Supongo que lo habrá sido —se encogió de hombros.

—John…

—Este virus nos sacará canas —apuntó, señalándose la cabeza. Sherlock sonrió—. Date una ducha, anda. Tienes hasta la próxima clase para recuperarte.

—¿Me acompañas?

—Haré algo mejor —Sherlock ladeó la cabeza—. Galletas de jengibre. Aunque antes —se acurrucó en su costado y este tiró de la bata para arroparlo—. Eres un pésimo mentiroso. Adorable, pero nefasto.

Ante la inmovilidad de a quien abrazaba, depositó un beso en la carne que quedaba entre la camiseta y el pantalón, aferrándose a su abrazo. El alma del estudiante de detective, como le gustaba decirle para hacerle rabiar, ya no tenía trucos para él. Sherlock era un buen hombre y tal vez, algún día, dejara de intentar mentirle.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense!


End file.
